


I Like Your Effect

by haroldshumjr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Fluff, I kinda butchered my favourite scene in the movie, M/M, but just roll with it okay, oh yes there is cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldshumjr/pseuds/haroldshumjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>‘I write fluff for once! Actual fluff which I hope you guys think is cute. I'm so so so pleased with this. It's my first Stucky anything and I'm so happy with it. I hope you guys get feels from this. I really hope you guys like this and leave me kudos and comments because I'm sorry the smut isn't the best. It wasn't the main point but I like it when sex is used to represent passions rather than just mindless smut. Okay I'll stop talking now. Sorry for any mistakes this is unbetaed as usual. Love you guys!</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Like Your Effect

**Author's Note:**

> ‘I write fluff for once! Actual fluff which I hope you guys think is cute. I'm so so so pleased with this. It's my first Stucky anything and I'm so happy with it. I hope you guys get feels from this. I really hope you guys like this and leave me kudos and comments because I'm sorry the smut isn't the best. It wasn't the main point but I like it when sex is used to represent passions rather than just mindless smut. Okay I'll stop talking now. Sorry for any mistakes this is unbetaed as usual. Love you guys!

Steve was rubbing his bicep when he walked into his class. It was going to bruise and he silently cursed his assailant as he took his seat at the front of the class. He was nicely arranging his things on the table when he noticed a piece of paper which was nicely folded. The blond looked around to make sure it wasn’t a prank any of them pulled before reaching for it. He tilted his head to the side as he read the note, a slight blush colouring his features.

_If you’re not Steve Rogers, please put back the paper where you found it. If you are, hey there! I’m James Barnes but you can call me Bucky. I saw your writings on the hall of fame and I think you’re brilliant. Really. I was wondering if maybe you might want to hang out with me sometime and just.. Talk I guess. I understand if you didn’t want to and that’s fine with me. I just thought I should tell you that you are really really talented and that you’re a brilliant writer. If you really wanted to just hang out I’m usually at the library after school till about 6 by the modern literature aisle. Have a great day!_

Steve looked around once more to make sure it wasn’t one of his classmates before looking down at the note once more, smiling to himself. He was so tempted not to go. What if it was all just a prank? James Barnes was the most popular boy in school. Granted, he was nice to everybody but that didn’t mean he would be nice to Steve. But what if he was? He could be Steve’s _friend_. He bit his lip before deciding, what the heck. Even if it was all a prank, it wouldn’t be his first time.

* * *

 

The blond stood hesitantly outside the library before taking a deep breath and walked straight to the modern literature aisle. He stood in front of Bucky’s hunched form, waiting for the brunet to acknowledge his existence. After a minute, the other boy was still hunched over his book, making Steve feel like an idiot. He cleared his throat impatiently before smiling awkwardly.

“Uh hey, Steve. Bucky,” the brunet said smiling up at Bucky as he kicked the chair next to Steve. “Take a seat,” he said happily.

Steve stared at the chair for a second more before taking a seat, feeling slightly more at ease. Still, he glanced around the library before smiling back at Bucky. They stared each other in silence before Steve could figure out why Bucky looked so confused.

“Sorry. It’s just that I didn’t know whether your not was authentic or not. I’m sorry. Don’t take it personally. It’s just, you can imagine how many people have decided to want to hang out with me. And I don’t want to be a charity case either. You know,” the blond said, gesturing to his physical form.

The other boy laughed softly and shook his head. “Trust me, you’re not a charity case. I really think you’re a very gifted writer. If anything, I feel like a charity case. I have waited almost a school year before plucking up the courage to write you that note. I just think you’re kind of clever for a 14 year old,” he said teasingly with a smile.

When he saw that smile and listen to Bucky speak to him, Steve realized why he everyone loved him so much. He was so handsome with that easy smile that always had a hint of mischief and it was so easy to speak to him. He was really starting to like the boy already. Steve relaxed a bit more and smiled back at Bucky.

“Only kind of?” Steve asked with a smirk

* * *

 

Their friendship came easily. Steve’s snark and Bucky’s sarcasm blended spectacularly. The both of them were inseparable, spending time with each other before and after school reading and watching movies. Steve _loved_ Bucky. He just didn’t know how. He didn’t know if he wanted to be Bucky or date him. He liked it whenever Bucky leaned against him whenever they watched movies. He liked it when Bucky rest his hand on Steve’s waist and held his hand when they danced. He loved it when they dance.

It started out as a joke when prom was coming. They’d both gotten dates, not really a surprise. The both of them rarely went on dates alone, usually opting for a double date instead. Steve couldn’t dance. At all. It wasn’t that he had two left feet. It was just that no one ever taught him how to. When the blond was making excuses not to go, Bucky wasn’t having any of it.

Bucky took Steve’s hand, a jolt passing through his body as he pulled the other boy up. “You didn’t want to go before because you didn’t have a date. And what did I do? I got you a date. Now you’re saying you can’t dance? I’ll teach you,” he said teasingly as he pulled Steve closer, resting his free hand on the blond’s waist.

Steve could feel his body grow warmer. Surely it couldn’t be anything. He took a deep breath and glared up at Bucky. “This is something you can’t teach me. Trust me,” Steve grumbled as he put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Oh trust me Rogers. I can do _anything_. Just follow my lead,” he said as he put his right foot behind, prompting Steve to follow his actions.

The both of them spent the afternoon moving around Steve’s room in squares, not saying anything. There wasn’t even any music. He just trusted that Bucky was doing the right thing. He was almost positive he looked stupid and yet he wasn’t about to complain.

“And now we spin.”

“We wh-“

Before the smaller boy could complete his sentence, Bucky released him and extended his arm, prompting Steve to do the same. Without any warning, he tugged on Steve’s arm, the blond yelping in surprise. By the end of it, Steve was breathing heavily and glaring up at Bucky as the Brunet looked down at him with a small smile on his full lips. Were his lips always that full and beautiful? He wanted to lean forward and press his lips against them just to see how they would feel. He swallowed and pulled away, the close proximity meddling with his head.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Steve said grumpily as he retreated to his bed.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be so alarmed. I’m sorry, Steve,” Bucky said, following Steve and lying down in his lap.

Steve stared down at him before rolling his eyes when Bucky began pouting. The handsome bastard.

* * *

 

“You’re really going to do this again?” Bucky said, his patience quickly dissipating quickly.

The alley was dark but he didn’t want to be seen shouting at Steve in public and he had a feeling he might that night. And for once, he actually saw Steve’s shoulder slump slightly. He felt guilty. He’d never seen the blond do that before but he’d had enough of it. It was wrong and both of them knew it.

“I’m just going to try my luck,” Steve said with a shrug, avoiding Bucky’s face.

Maybe he was upset that he still haven’t managed to enlist. Maybe he was just tired of the fruitless double dates. Maybe it was because the brunet was leaving the next day. He had a very strong feeling that it was probably the last reason but he didn’t want to harp on that. He was upset.

“As who, Steve from Ohio? They’ll catch you. Worse they’ll take you,” he said, his voice rising dangerously.

“Look I know you don’t think I can do it-“

“This isn’t a back alley, Steve. It’s war.”

There. He did it. The thing he didn’t want to do the whole night. He broke and shouted. He took a deep breath and turned his back to the blond, closing his eyes. He removed his cap and ran a hand through his hair.

“Well technically you have just dragged me to a back alley, Bucky,” Steve said softly.

Bucky finally caved in a smiled grudgingly, turning to face Steve. He shook his head and walked over to his best friend. His heart was racing. He was nervous. About leaving Steve, specifically. He didn’t know what the blond would do. Who was going to bail him out from all his fights now? Who was going to teach him how to dance? What if he never came back? He swallowed and took a tentative step closer and cupped Steve’s face. He’d done this before whenever he was tending to Steve’s wounds but it was still so nice.

“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back,” the brunet whispered softly, bowing his head so that their faces were just inches apart.

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you,” Steve said, looking up at his best friend, a shy smile gracing his lips.

“You’re a punk,” Bucky said, laughing softly.

“Jerk.”

Bucky leaned forward, pressing his lips harshly against Steve. He was right all along. They tasted as wonderful as they looked. His hand shifted to the back of Steve’s neck, desperate to have him closer. He could feel his knees grow weak when he heard the blond groan softly. This was the only time he was doing this but he knew he was going to miss this. He was going to miss Steve’s snark. He was going to miss the laughing with each other, clutching their stomachs. He was going to miss Steve so much.

The both of them pulled away when they heard footsteps approaching, breathing heavily. They were both swallowing hard, trying to calm themselves down from that short, sweet high. Steve took Bucky’s hand, and pulled him closer when the people walked by, pulling him by the collar to steal one last kiss, his eyes shut tight. He couldn’t cry. Not now. He quickly released Bucky and looked down.

“Careful,” Bucky said, approaching the blond, bending down to nuzzle his jawline.

“Don’t win the war till I get there,” Steve said, trying to lighten up the mood. It was hard with the emotions threatening to choke him. He curled his arm around Bucky’s shoulder, desperate to hold him there. He couldn’t let the brunet leave him.

“We’ll be waiting for you, Captain.”

* * *

 

The next few weeks were terrible. Neither of them managed really. Every time the other looked at the sun setting, the sun was rising at the other’s current home. _What did he dream about? Is he thinking of me? If he were here I would hold his hand and lay on his chest. Feel the dull thrum of his heartbeat in my ear._ They closed their eyes and thought about the time when it stopped being just love but they fell in love with each other. When they give their heart to the other to care for. When they looked across the other and fell in love.

They were so far away and yet their thoughts were so similar. They missed each other so badly. They longed to just look at each other. They regret not looking at the other enough, not having their features memorized well enough. They regret having just those two tiny kisses when they were hidden.

* * *

 

They stared at each other, smiling at each other. Bucky wanted to reach out for Steve but he was scared. What if this new Steve didn’t like him? What if the new Steve realized that Bucky was never good enough for him? What if it was another dream? If this was a dream he would kill the person who would try to wake him. He took a deep breath before looking down, feeling shy.

“You’re staring,” he said accusingly, smiling.

“So were you before you suddenly became shy,” Steve teased.

Bucky laughed slightly before looking up again, his smile faltering slightly. He took a deep breath before standing up and walking over to the blonde, sitting next to him from the bed. He could feel the warmth radiating of Steve and dared himself to reach for his hand, swallowing hard.

A broken sob escaped him before he twined his fingers with Steve’s.

“What’s wrong?” The blond asked worriedly.

“I was- I was so scared. When I was in Italy I saw you. So many times but every time I tried to touch you, I couldn’t. You weren’t there. I wanted this-this moment right now- to be real. I didn’t want it to be another dream. I wanted to be here with you. I wanted to feel you again,” he whispered, his throat still raw from all the screaming he did during their experiments.

Steve cradled his face, prompting the brunet to lean into the soft, warm touch. “I’m real. You’re here with me now. It’s not a dream. I promise,” he said quietly, resting his cheek on the top of his head. They were both silent for a few minutes, holding each other.

Finally Bucky pulled away, looking up at Steve, his gaze moving down to the blond’s lips. The brunet leaned forward and captured the other’s lips between his, mimicking his actions a few months ago. His hair rested at the back of Steve’s neck, noticing how long his hair was now as he went to straddle Steve’s hips. Steve responded enthusiastically, his hand tracing down the other’s spine before resting at Bucky’s hips, pulling him closer. They both of them moaned when they could friction between them, pulling away.

Bucky stood up and quickly undressed himself, looking at Steve through hooded eyes before resuming his earlier position when Steve discarded the last of his clothing. He kissed the blond with more fervor and traced his torso lightly, feeling the blond shudder under his touch. He smiled slightly, pleased that he could draw such an effect from him.

It wasn’t long before their hardening lengths were exposed and pressed together in the brunet’s grip, moans and shallow breaths escaping them as Bucky stroked them hard and fast. His other hand was still as the back of Steve’s neck. He wanted every part of his body to feel the blond’s warmth pressed against him. He wanted to make sure that this whole thing was really happening. Their kiss turned desperate, his hair tangling itself in Steve’s hair, his teeth yanking the other’s lower lips.

His lips moved down to Steve’s neck, inhaling his scent. It was so familiar. “I need you in me,” he murmured against his flushed skin, his hand never stopping.

Another shudder passed through Steve’s body when he heard Bucky, nodding frantically. “Yes. Okay. Right,” he said, hissing slightly, the friction against his erection almost too much.

Steve pulled away and reached for the lube he’d kept handy in the drawer next to his bed. He squeezed on his palm nervously as he had so many times and coated his erection with it, stroking himself slowly as Bucky watched on anxiously. The brunet crawled over to him, kissing him again as he pointedly ground his hips against Steve’s. The blond chuckled softly as he reached to Bucky’s back, his finger probing his best friend’s opening. “I love you,” he murmured before pushing in a finger slowly, causing Bucky’s to gasp loudly, his hips bucking up harshly.

The both of them stilled before Bucky nodded, prompting Steve to pump his fingers slowly at first before inserting another finger, drawing out a loud moan from the brunet. Steve pumped his fingers in and out of Bucky, smirking at the sight of the brunet writhing and moaning his name desperately. He moved his lips down to Bucky’s collarbones, sucking lightly on the skin. He wanted to _mark_ Bucky. But he knew they had to take things very slowly. They were both recovering.

Bucky was moaning, shifting restlessly on Steve’s lap. He needed something more than just Steve’s fingers. He ground his hips impatiently, tugging lightly on the blond hair. His breaths were shallow, his skin sensitive. “Please, I’m ready. I’m ready…” he moaned. Steve took his fingers out gently, hand reaching low between Bucky’s legs to guide his cock to his entrance.

The blond pulled away and looked up at him, using his free hand to gently caress Bucky’s cheeks before nodding, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. He lay back on the bed and pulled Bucky higher up his body. “I want you to ride me. I need to see you. I need to see your face,” he whispered breathlessly.

The other man nodded impatiently and lined himself along Steve’s erection before sinking slowly, hissing as he took Steve in. The blond threw his head back in pleasure, reveling in the slight friction as Bucky clenched around him tightly. They both stilled, letting Bucky get used to Steve’s size. They looked at each other, their hearts pounding. They’d wanted this for the longest time but they were always too scared for some stupid reason.

After a few minutes, Bucky started moving slowly, each thrust downwards punctuated by a groan. He leaned forward, seeking Steve’s hands. He needed to feel the other hold his hand. He swallowed and started moving faster, his pleasure quickly mounting.

Steve watched him from heavy-lidded eyes, taking in the sight of his best friend, his rock falling apart in the most beautiful way above. He gripped Bucky’s hand tightly before pressing it to his lips gently. He sat up slightly, reaching for Bucky’s erection, wrapping his fingers around it before slowly stroking the length. He watched in fascination as Bucky’s moans slowly turned into soft sobs with every twist of his hand.

Bucky’s movements became more frantic when he felt Steve’s fingers curled around his cock. His movements were quicker as he resisted the urge to thrust into the other’s hand. A loud sob escaped him when he felt his orgasm approaching. He clenched around Steve to give him a taste of the pleasure that was threatening to choke him.

“Fuck, Bucky,” he murmured softly, closing his eyes.

“Steve, I’m coming. Please, oh god,” he murmured as he felt his cock start throbbing.

Steve sat up properly and wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulder, his chin resting on the other’s skin. He could already feel a tightening in his balls when Bucky clenched around him. “Come with me. I want to feel you clench around me,” he murmured softly, his hand still stroking Bucky, harder and faster now.

The brunet gasped loudly before he climaxed, long spurts of come bursting out, landing on their chests. Steve stroked him through his orgasm, pressing his lips against the other’s skin, murmuring sweet words into his ear. Steve pulled away to look up at Bucky, his fluttering lashes, the flush that’d settled on his features, his back arched.

It didn’t take much for Steve’s own orgasm to hit him like a freight train. He thrust up into Bucky a few times, all while moaning his name. He stilled and came with a choked groan his cock pulsing as he spilled into Bucky, a great wave of ecstasy rolling over him.

The both of them tightened their hold on each other, not wanting to be apart. They’d been apart enough. The both of them sought each other’s lips, their kisses gentle this time, taking their time now that they didn’t have anything to chase.

“I forgot to mention,” Bucky said when he pulled away. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
